Polarity
by GEM1588
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge. No summary per se - just ten short bits focusing around the love-hate relationship of Caleb Danvers and Kira Snider. Give it a try. You might find it amusing. Complete


After reading Through These Times; iPod Shuffle Challenge by shadowcat012 – I decided to do one of my own.

Here are the rules – from shadowcat012 author of Our Bond - a Reid/OC & Tyler/OC fic

"Shuffle Challenge! Put your iPod on shuffle. Whatever song comes on, write a short story about it. You have as long as the song is to write the story. Once the song ends, no looking back, no changing anything, and no rewinding! Make as many as you want, most people do ten. Remember-no looking back, even after you're done. No rereading, even when you're done. Oh, and have fun!"

Sounds like a plan. So I tried it and here's what happened...

* * *

><p>Title: Polarity<br>Pairing: Caleb/Kira  
>Rating: T (language)<br>Genre: A Frenemies-type fic

-o-

**Song: Sabotage**  
><strong>Artist: Beastie Boys<strong>

"How was your summer?"

Stupid Bitch

Caleb knew Kira's intent to sabotage what could possibly be the most important moment of the night before the words even left her mouth. He cringed as she turned to Sarah and introduced herself. What could he do to stop it? Nothing. This was one situation where Caleb was absolutely powerless. He hated it.

Stupid Bitch.

-o-

**Song: The Rose**  
><strong>Artist: Bette Midler<strong>

Kira Snider was nothing like Sarah Wenham.

Sarah was beautiful, smart and had the most amazing smile. Sarah's blond hair and blue eyes sucked him in from the beginning. He'd told her things he never imagined telling any girl – EVER. She was the ONE. She had to be.

Right?

It wasn't that he liked Kira – at all. But somehow seeing Aaron hand her a single red rose made him want to scream.

Caleb took a breath.

No. He definitely did NOT like Kira Snider.

Right?

-o-

**Song Title: Ordinary Day**  
><strong>Artist: Vanessa Carlton<strong>

There were two things Caleb hated about Spenser.

First was the uniform. He always felt like such a tool walking around in a complete suit all day.

Second was Provost Higgins – more specifically his decision to partner Caleb with Kira to give tours to prospective students and their parents.

Kira was blabbering on endlessly about the rigorous curriculum which included several college level courses. As she spoke she commanded attention. People listened intently, nodding with each word in agreement. Kira had that way about her. No one dared question her authority.

Except Caleb.

"Yes, it was the Danvers family who founded Spenser."

Take that, bitch.

-o-

**Song Title: Gravity**  
><strong>Artist: Sarah Barellies<strong>

"Dance with me."

"But Sarah…"

"She's with Reid."

With that Kira's hand wrapped around his and pulled him onto the dance floor. Caleb placed a hand around her waist, keeping her at a respectable distance. He glanced over at his ex-girlfriend whose arms were tight around Reid's neck. Reid's hands slipped below her waist. Caleb looked away.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. In fact, he didn't miss her that much at all.

-o-

**Song Title: I'll Be**  
><strong>Artist: Edwin McCain<strong>

"Kira?"

When he heard the crying, she was the last person he expected to see.

"Go AWAY."

"What did Aaron do now?"

Sometimes he wished they would just go their separate ways already. Too much drama for one relationship. If there were two people who were not meant for each other. It was Kira and Aaron.

"It's not Aaron."

"That's a first."

Caleb placed a sympathetic arm around her shoulder.

"It's Bordy."

"Bordy?"

"His class rank is higher than mine!"

"Seriously?"

"I'm smarter than Bordy, right?"

"Absolutely."

-o-

**Song Title: I'm Broken**  
><strong>Artist: Evanesence &amp; Seether<strong>

"Sign my yearbook and don't write anything stupid."

Caleb laughed to himself as Reid took the pen from Kira. The chances of Reid listening to Kira were about the same as a goldfish learning to fetch. His fair-haired friend leaned over and scribbled in the 4 inch thick monstrosity of a publication before handing back to Kira.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She held the book so Caleb could see it.

Reid had written "Anything Stupid" and then signed his name.

-o-

**Song Title: New Divide**  
><strong>Artist: Linkin Park<strong>

"You're out!"

"I'm safe!"

"Out!"

"SAFE!"

"OUT!"

"SAFE!"

"Fine," Caleb conceded. "You're safe."

Kira smirked and flounced away.

It was kickball. There was no reason to yell and scream at her in front of the whole gym class.

"What the hell, Danvers?" Aaron grabbed his shirt. "Are you blind? She was out by a mile."

"You want to tell her that?"

"Hey Kira you're out," Aaron screamed.

"Caleb said I was safe," she yelled back.

"OUT!"

"SAFE!"

Caleb rolled his eyes. At least it wasn't him.

-o-

**Song Title: I Kissed a Girl**  
><strong>Artist: Katy Perry<strong>

"It was Reid, wasn't it?" Caleb folded his arms angrily across his chest as he glared at Sarah. It was two weeks before their wedding and Sarah had just admitted to kissing someone else while they were dating.

"No. It wasn't Reid."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Caleb didn't think so. Sarah had cheated. Kissing was cheating. Period.

"I will call off this wedding, right now." Caleb took out his phone.

"Over a meaningless kiss?" Sarah's hands were on her hips.

Caleb gripped his phone tighter.

"Yes."

"Fine. Since you're being such a baby about it."

"Thank you."

"First you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise I will not laugh." Caleb could feel the fury building inside him. Whoever it was better be light years away from Ipswich if they valued their life.

"It was Kira."

"Kira?"

"Snider. Went to Spenser with us."

"You kissed Kira Snider?"

"I was really drunk."

"You and Kira?"

Caleb's laughter could be heard all the way to Salem.

-o-

**Song Title: Higher**  
><strong>Artist: Creed<strong>

"It's Caleb's turn!"

"Spin the bottle man."

It was Kira's "unofficial" sweet sixteen party at her parents summer house. Caleb wasn't even sure how they'd all gotten on the guest list. He reached over and spun the empty root beer bottle, not noticing the tiny orb in Reid's eye.

"KIRA!" everyone shouted.

"Pucker up birthday girl."

Caleb swallowed and slowly leaned toward her. Their lips met for the briefest of moments. If you blinked you missed it.

"Okay, Kira's next…"

The game continued.

-o-

**Song Title: Umbrella**  
><strong>Artist: Rihanna (feat. JayZ)<strong>

"My phone…" Caleb frisked himself looking for his cell. "Damn. I think I left it in the car."

He looked out into the blizzard-like conditions. Shit. The last thing he wanted to do was trek all the way back out to his Mustang, but he needed to call Sarah. He stood at the door debating. Then he made his decision.

Back out into the elements he went. Hood pulled snugly overhead. Jacket fastened tightly around his chest. He went to the car, retrieved his phone and raced back toward the safety of the school. In his rush he slipped and fell flat on his ass.

"I'd say seven." Kira scuffed her feet across the snow as she helped him to his feet.

"I was thinking nine," Caleb replied brushing the snow off his pants.

"I was rating the fall not your looks, Danvers."

* * *

><p><strong>My first shot at this type of "timed" writing. <strong>**What do you think? Good? Bad? eh? Love to hear feedback or flames.  
><strong>**-Gemma**


End file.
